1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital electronic watches, and more particularly to a digital watch having a liquid crystal and light emitting diode (LED) display element, capable of displaying horological data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, LED displays have been employed as display elements for digital electronic watches, however, several drawbacks exist with this type of watch. One drawback is that it is difficult to read the LED display in sunlight or in high intensity artificial light. Another drawback with the LED watch is that since a large amount of electric power is required to operate the LED's, the prior art watches are designed to display the horological data only upon demand of the user, by the user pressing an actuation button, in order to limit power consumption.
In the prior art, liquid crystal display elements have also been used for digital electronic watches, as disclosed in application Ser. No. 364,794, filed May 29, 1973, entitled, "Digital Watch With Liquid Crystal Display." Said patent application assigned to the same assignee as the present patent application, Hughes Aircraft Company. The subject matter of this cross-reference is incorporated herein in its entirety. A major drawback with the digital watches with a liquid crystal display is that it is difficult to read the display in dim light, and it is not readable whatsoever in the dark because liquid crystals only reflect and do not emit light.